Exodus
by CreativeWritingNZer
Summary: Words cut deeply... especially when they are from those precious to you. Naruto Uzumaki has learned the truth of this. An Exodus of fire... a broken spirited shadow shall embrace rage in a quest to justify himself. Who can save him? A Naruhina fanfic.
1. Exodus

The shadows that played their way over Konoha's streets were long, their tendrils snatching the warmth from the air. Above these dark corridors the moon hung, lifeless as the streets over which it watched. Well…the streets were not **completely** devoid of life. One solitary shadow stands alone from the rest, slowly drifting towards the leaf village's main gate.

The figure from which this shadow is cast has its head hung low, the front most spikes of its obtrusively yellow hair covering its face in shadow. The words of hundreds of civilians ricochet through the young mans mind, driving him on.

"_**freak…."**_

"_**Monster!!"**_

"…_**Stay away demon!!" **_

"_**Why are you here? Your not **__**Wanted**__** Kyuubi!" **_

Against his will tears spill forth, making audible _plopp_ing noises as they hit the pavement.

Of course he could handle the everyday words of Konoha's civilians, he had done so his whole life.

It was the words of a certain pink haired Kunoichi that had forced his decision.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_A triumphant smile covered his face as Naruto hauled an unconscious Uchiha through the gates of Konoha. _

_However the reception he received was not the one he expected._

_***WHACK* **_

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SASUKE YOU MONSTER!!!" screamed Sakura as her fist connected with Naruto's head. _

_The worn out ninja could only look up in shock as the ingrate Kunoichi tenderly scooped the raven-haired boy into her arms and carried him away._

_He was left with nothing but the scornful gazes of the villagers… and the tear filled gaze of a lavender eyed Kunoichi, hidden behind a nearby tree. _

"…_why…?" was the last thought that ran through his head as he drifted into unconsciousness. Lavender eyes watched on as Naruto's spiky haired, masked Sensei swiftly snatched him from the encroaching mob. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto shook his head violently, trying to dispel the memory. He passed through the main gate and moved on into the shadow of the forest.

Unbeknownst to him another, smaller, shadow detaches itself from a nearby wall a darts after him in pursuit. Thus was the Exodus of Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Direction

I only just realized that I havnt really planned this story to any major extent.

I believe I will start doing that. By the way If Konoha is in fact not in the land of fire I will have to change this later on. Pre-emptive apology.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His first day on the road had gone quietly. He had long lost site of that accursed village and had started thinking of what was ahead. The fact of the matter was Naruto Uzumaki was alone and had no idea where he was going. Realising this, the blonde haired ninja had stopped to rest for a while, as he pondered his future.

He couldn't stay in the land of fire, that much was certain. He entertained the Idea of going to the sand village for a brief moment before disbanding the idea completely. There was no way he was going to rely on another village for support after he had just been thrown out of this one. And what would Gaara and his siblings think? _"They would understand"_ said a very small voice in his mind. _"they would know what it is to be a demon container"._ Naruto shook his head sadly as he disbanded these thoughts. No one knew what it was like for him… he had to accept that he was alone and move on.

So what was he to do? There were many smaller villages just a few days journey away. He doubted any of them would know his secret. He might be able to get some work there… a skilled ninja is not something many people would mind having around. He nodded stiffly and set off.

A few minutes after he left a slender shadow detached itself from a nearby tree and darted after him. A flash of midnight blue hair could be seen as it disappeared into the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Lady Hokage I'm worried about Naruto. Who knows what he might do after what Sakura did to him?". Shizune wore a worried frown as addressed the fifth._

_Tsunade sat as she had for the last 15 minutes; her chin resting on her hands and a dark look on her face._

"_I agree Shizune… he will take this hard." But what was to be done? If he lost control there wasn't a shinobi in Konoha that would be able to stop him._

"_He will be thinking irrationally… we'll need to do something before he does something stupid." _

'_Sakura you baka' thought Tsunade. 'the poor fool didn't deserve that'_

"_M'lady perhaps we should send one of his friends to comfort him?" suggested Shizune hopefully._

"_yes but who? I cant think of anyone he'd listen to… except perhaps Kakashi… but he has been called away…"_

"_What about that Hyuuga girl? Shes always been fond of him… and she might be what he needs right now…"_

"_it's a thought… her father wouldn't approve but there is more to this then one mans issues. I think, Shizune, you may be right. Call her to my office first thing in the morning."_

_At that exact moment a slender shadow scaled the wall of the Hyuuga compound and headed towards a certain blonde haired shinobi's apartment, concern painted over it's gentle face._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

I know, I know im an arse to leave it here…but I cant be bothered writing anymore at the moment. Review if you will. I will be writing the next chapter soon. And just incase you hadn't realised (I know some slow people) _italics_ means flashback.

Merry Christmas all!


	3. Flames

Well you wanted more so I am only happy to oblige. This is at least three times longer then usual and I am working on making each chapter fuller. Thank you for your reviews!

A tall pillar of fire could be seen from the outskirts of the outlying village of Suma. Thick black smoke billowed forth from the village, blotting out the sun and adding to the chaos behind the village walls. Screams could be heard along with the clash of metal.

Every now and then an explosion could be heard, always accompanied with a scream from Suma's soldiers.

"Hold him here! We must protect the villagers!"

"Stand firm! Don't let him pass!"

"Get back demon!!!"

"Where is our backup?! We can't keep him here any longer!"

In the centre of the village a circle of soldiers were attempting to hold back a glowing red ninja. They jabbed at him with their spears whilst desperately trying to stay clear of his clawed hands and the two flailing chakra tails that had grown from the base of his back. The ninja was in a rage, throwing himself at his enemies, his eyes blazing with red flame and animal like roars emanating from within him. Against such an opponent the soldiers stood no chance but fought valiantly nonetheless.

Near the main gate of the village an unfamiliar Kunoichi was aiding any civilians that had managed to escape the inferno, guiding them to the main gate and clearing the flaming debris from their path. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought of the blonde haired ninja currently raging in the centre of the village. One thought was racing through her head as she helped the last of the civilians through the gate.

'_Why Naruto-kun?"_

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it of her thoughts as she turned and ran towards the centre of the village.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Naruto roared as he threw the last soldier through a nearby wall. Breathing heavily he scanned the area for any signs of life. He stiffened slightly as he heard the Kunoichi land softly behind him. He turned slowly, fists clenched, murder in his eyes. But he did not attack. Instead an expression of shock spread across his face as he looked into the slender girls eyes. They were different from the rest. Instead of hatred and fear he saw sadness and kindness… and… love. Naruto took a step back.

"Why are you here?" he whispered as menacingly as he could. "Why did you follow me?...Hinata"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he stepped through Suma's main gate. The guards had barely even glanced at him. "They don't know me!" thought Naruto ecstatically barely managing to suppress the urge to scream YES!!! Instead he let a small, private, smile spread across his face as he walked down the villages main streets. The lack of hateful looks made him want to dance. As he entered an Inn he was greeted by a smile from the girl behind the counter. "I could get used to this!" thought Naruto happily as he passed some coin to the girl in exchange for a key to one of the rooms. Naruto slept soundly that night._

_Naruto was sitting at a ramen stand happily slurping his eighth bowl of ramen. The owner of the ramen stand had a look of awe as he watched the blonde haired ninja eat. "The ramen shops from this guys village must be rich!" he thought as he passed the ninth bowl over the counter. Watching from around a corner Hinata smiled. He was doing fine. She let out a small sigh of relief as she turned away to leave. She would talk to him after he had finished eating she decided._

_*CRASH* _

_The smile she was wearing vanished as she spun around to see what had caused the noise._

_Naruto looked up, from his new position on the ground, with a surprised look. A large man was standing over him with a mad look in his eyes._

"_No…No...NO! i..it's you!!! Why are YOU here you monster?!" the man screamed at Naruto. _

_Naruto didn't have time to answer as the man turned to the crowd of villagers that had gathered around them._

"_This…This THING is a monster! You must get rid of him!" he screamed at them._

"_I know where he is from…and what he is! He is the Kyuubi of Konoha!!!"_

_The crowd gasped and turned to look at Naruto. They had heard rumours. They new about the nine-tailed demon. A moment of silence._

"_It is him!" shouted someone from the crowd._

"_What's he doing here?" shouted another._

"_He must be here to destroy us! Just like he tried to destroy Konoha!"_

_no..no…NO thought Naruto as tears sprung forth. This cant be happening! _

_He looked up desperately at the crowd and saw the look in their eyes. Hate…fear…_

_The man who had recognised him picked him up by his collar at screamed at him to leave._

_This was then echoed by the crowd, quietly at first, then louder, and louder._

_Something inside Naruto snapped._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata gently. "Please"

"Please? Please WHAT?" Hinata flinched slightly at the tone of his voice. "Please leave? Please die? Please…"

"PLEASE STOP!" screamed Hinata, cutting Naruto off. Naruto stared at her in shock for a moment before narrowing his eyes menacingly.

"Why should I?" he asked venomously.

"Because this isn't you!" Hinata cried. "You aren't a monster!" she took a step forward.

"How would you know?! You don't know me! You don't even care about me!" Naruto yelled at her, the fire around him building.

"That's not true." Whispered Hinata

"…What?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Hinata exclaimed, shouting now. She took another step forward.

"Isn't it? Then why did you let those villagers treat me like that!? Why didn't you help me when I was lying wounded at the gate? Why…" but Hinata cut him off.

"I don't know! I…I don't know. I wish I had! I wish I had helped you! I wish I had been brave enough to stand up to those people! I wish I was strong enough to support you! To make you know your not alone…" she trailed of here and looked away from him.

"…What?" questioned Naruto, the fire fading from his eyes, turning them back to their original blue. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto…I mean… your not alone. Because I'm here. I… I love you Naruto." Hinata could not bring herself to look at the blonde that was now standing in complete silence.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hinata had not only yelled at him but had openly stated her feelings for him.

"_This must be a trick…or a lie…or…" _Naruto struggled with his thoughts. "_She…can't love me." "But her eyes…"_ Naruto shook his head violently trying to clear it. Unprepared for such an idea, he was having trouble coping.

"_I wasn't…alone? No. I am alone. Nobody loves me or cares about me. I have accepted this." "…But her eyes."_

"Hinata…is that true?" he whispered hoarsely.

She didn't answer; instead, turning to face him, she took a step towards him as boldly as she could.

Naruto took a half step back as she continued to advance towards him.

"H…Hinata" he whispered as she closed the remaining distance and stood before him, facing him but with her eyes lowered.

She was shaking slightly, and he realised she was crying.

"Hinata" he whispered again, unsure what to do. He was considering running but before he could she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and buried her face in his shoulder.

He had to crane his head slightly to hear her through the quiet sobs.

"Its true" she whispered.

Ok not quite three times as long but it's a start. I debated with myself over leaving it here but decided it was for the best. Im a sucker for cliffhangers. Of sorts. Feel free to share ideas about where this should go next; bearing in mind I might not use them. Well ima gonna have a break now and enjoy some chocolate.

Happy Boxing Day!


	4. on standby

Sorry to all who had been reading this. Im going to have to put this on standby. Writers block.

I will write some other stories and hopefully come up with some kind of inspiration but until then this story is on hold.

Again I apologise.


End file.
